


A Very Misunderstood Dragon

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Happy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Children of Húrin is a very sad book. So, here is an alternative ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Misunderstood Dragon

[The girl and the dragon stand eye to eye, locked in a battle of minds. Of course the dragon will win, she can feel his mind pushing at the edges of her own, soon she will be his… then she pushes back. She feels faint, breathless with the effort, but she will not let him into her head. She can feel  _his_ mind now, strange and dark and unknowable. They struggle against each other for a long moment, and then suddenly something breaks. The dragon’s resistance gives in, and she snaps back into the real world, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head. She looks at the dragon, backing away warily.]

Nienor: Stay away from me! I’m warning you, next time I will… um…

[Suddenly and unexpectedly the dragon bursts into tears.]

Nienor: ???

Glaurung: I know! I’m a monster! What can I say, my lady? How can I make it up to you?

Nienor: ???

Glaurung: I suppose… ever since I was only a little dragon, all I’ve wanted to do is to lash out at the world. I remember  -  once when I was very young, he sent me out to squash some elves. I was having so much fun, but then there was this pointy one, and he and his friends shot me full of arrows… I ran home and my Lord was cruel. Sometimes I thought he never loved me. Sometimes I thought I was only his plaything, his weapon against the enemy. And I tried to deny it, but… I was lonely, my lady.  I sought comfort in the company of dragonesses, tawdry affairs… yes, I won’t deny it, there are no secrets between us… the Father of Dragons they called me, and it was for a reason, you know. But it wasn’t enough. All I wanted was to burn things, to burn everything… what is the point, my lady? Sometimes I wonder that. No one loves a scaly pyromaniac like me. And no one ever will…

[He starts crying all over again, tears splashing onto the ground. Nienor is now standing in a rapidly growing puddle.]

Nienor: …um… there there?

Glaurung: [sobs]

Nienor: [gently strokes his head] Come on, it’s okay. It’s not that bad.

Glaurung: Really?

Nienor: I promise. Now please stop crying, I’m sinking into the mud here.

Glaurung: Oh my lady! Will  _you_ be my friend?

Nienor: [Trying to keep the look of terror off her face.] Um, sure.

Glaurung: [Closes his eyes, and playfully nuzzles his head against her, nearly knocking her over.] My first real friend! I feel better already!

Nienor: [Forcing a smile] Yay! Great.

[Glaurung stands up, tail wagging furiously and tongue lolling out. He licks her affectionately, coating her with dragon saliva from head to foot. Nienor is still terrified, but can’t keep a genuine smile from spreading across her face.]

Glaurung: What fun things shall we do first, friend?

Nienor: [Thinks for a moment] Can you take me to see my brother Túrin?

Glaurung: Not sure why you’d want to, to be honest. Bit of a whiny chap, not much fun. But anything for my new friend! Let’s go!

[He lifts her up with a scaly, taloned claw, being careful not to hurt her, and sets her on his back. Then he begins to walk. As they travel, they talk, and she finds herself starting to quite enjoy his company. When night comes, Glaurung coils himself around her to make a blanket, and keeps watch as she sleeps. The next day, when she has awoken, he goes off to search for food. He comes back a few minutes later, carrying a deer in his jaws. He roasts it for her whole, with a few snorts of fire. It is rather charcoaled, but she doesn’t complain. They carry on walking. Eventually, they spot a dark figure in the woods, hooded and cloaked.]

Glaurung: Yep, that’s him!

Nienor: Ooh, thanks! Let’s go talk to him!

[They approach soundlessly until they are right behind him.]

Nienor: Túrin!

[He turns, alarmed, drawing his black sword and brandishing it in the air.]

Túrin: Who goes there? Don’t worry, my lady, I will save you! I will slay the dragon! 

Nienor: [Getting off Glaurung’s back and going towards him] There’ll be no slaying on my watch. Glaurung is my friend. Now put that sword away.

Túrin: ???

Nienor: Come on. Put the sword away. You look like an idiot.

Túrin: …

Túrin: [Reaching out to touch her hair] You’re really pretty…

Nienor: [Slaps him across the face] I’m your  _sister_ , you sick weirdo. Now come on, let’s go rescue mum and dad.

Túrin: …

Nienor: And leave that black sword behind. Trust me, it’s definitely bad news. We can get you a nice, sensible, non-conscious weapon when we stop, and we’ll be safe enough until then. Won’t we Glaurung?

Glaurung: [Grins and gives Túrin a thumbs up]

Túrin: …

Túrin: What the hell, okay.

[He leaves Gurthang behind on the ground, and they both get onto Glaurung’s back. They ride off into the sunset.]

 

THE END.

 


End file.
